


Seven and Seven

by nijistar



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Somebody help drunk Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijistar/pseuds/nijistar
Summary: The reason why Idolish7, Takanashi Tsumugi refuses to drink is....?"Banri-san, our Manager is a goner. SOS!" Yamato said and called the older manager for help.





	Seven and Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a GakuTsumu fic for GakuTsumu day but I got swamped with work ...but hey its better late than never. Hope everyone likes it.

Most younger and newer staffs of Takanashi Productions look up to Takanashi Tsumugi as the perfect manager. She is smart, cool and very diligent in her work. On top of that she is beautiful, mature and kind as well. Her years of experience in handling Idolish7 as their main manager has molded her to become who the newbies of their growing company had grown to admired. Impossible tasks seems like a breeze to her and everything seems to go as planned. 

To add up to all that wonderful qualities that every newbie in the company look up to. They found it amazing that she was very much acquainted with the other top idols in the industry and their managers. She maintains a genuine friendly relation with all of them. It's not something anyone would normally see when the competition in their world was very tight and rivalry is almost inevitable. To put it in the simplest word, Takanashi Tsumugi was amazing.

Tsumugi closed her planner and slid the pink pen back on the cover as she finished jotting down Idolish7's schedule for the next three month. Almost all the dates were booked and filled in with several schedules. 

"The month few months is gonna be hectic for all of us." She sighed tiredly and stared at the proposals and documents scattered on her desk. She stretched her arms up in the air just to relieve her tired muscles and noticed some of the staffs looking at her curiously. "Huh? Is there anything wrong?" She blinked at them.

"Uh, no it's nothing" The staff smiled. "We were just wondering if you're interested in joining us tonight, Takanashi-senpai. We're holding a welcome party for the trainees and the new managers tonight." She said. "We haven't had dinner together in a while with everyone too."

"Sorry, I'd love to join but Riku-san and Tamaki-san have a radio guesting tonight so I'll be in charge of them later."

"Ah, That's a bummer." She slightly pouted and sighed. " Let's go out and have some drinks with everyone else some time again, Senpai."

Tsumugi nodded her head and let out a small breath of relief. She managed to avoid another drinking invitation yet again. Truth be told, she has avoided all parties that involved drinking to the point everyone thought she was allergic to it. It wasn't that she was actually allergic to it but drinking left a bad memory for her in the past. It gave her a horrible headache the following day and _something_ else. After that small incident she swore to herself never to drink a single drop of alcohol again. 

However, that resolve quickly crumbled a few weeks later when Re:vale invited Idolish7 and TRIGGER out and insisted that all their managers to tag along on a small private get together party.

Momo said he wanted to celebrate the safe closing of Triggers first world tour and Idolish7's 5th Full Album release. She couldn't say no to them unlike her other colleagues and even if she did refused to join she would still ended up tagging along as the her talents designated driver slash guardian because some of her members were prone to do some dumb things when they're drunk. 

"Anesagi-san! Everyone! It's been a while." Tsumugi greeted her co-manager friend with bright smiles and waved at the rest of the members of the 3 members of Top Idol Group, TRIGGER as they entered the small party room Re:vale had rented out for the night. 

"I know right!! "Anesagi and Tsumugi held hands excitedly like good friends and briefly shared a hug. " Ah! I saw your post a couple of days ago. I'm glad you took my advice and bought that bag." She winked at her. "Didn't I tell you it would match your outfit well." She said and reached something from her bag. "Also here's a little gift from our tour, Takanashi-san." She handed her friend a small paper bag before walking to greet the other two male managers who were already starting with their drinks.

"Tsumugi-chan! It's been a while!" Ryuunosuke smiled and pat her head like his little sister before waving at the other boys who were starting their drinks and calling him. "I'll go ahead." 

"Takanashi-san, thanks for your good work as always." Tenn, now also budding international musical actor, smiled and nodded his head before getting called by Riku from the table. He was as loud as ever with his " Tenn-nii!!" calls much to Ioris chagrin.

"Hey~" Gaku stepped in front of her and smiled softly. "How have you been, Tsumugi?"

"Yaotome-san" She giggled and smiled back at him. "I've been doing well."

Gaku raised a brow and slightly frowned at her."Didn't we agree that we can call each other by our first names when we're in private?" He reminded her.

"Ah...yeah. It's become a habit of mine. Sorry, Gaku-san."She corrected herself with a bashful smile.

"That's better." He chuckled. "We...uhh haven't talked in awhile right? I heard you guys are planning another nation wide tour soon?"

"The news travels fast huh?" She laughed. Gaku explained he learned it from Tenn who had heard about it from Riku. "It's still on the planning stages. We're still trying to secure all possible arenas and stadiums around the country as well as the sponsors before finalizing the dates." She explained briefly as she watched their members slowly get together in their own circles and grab their drinks. 

"I see. I hope you're not forcing yourself too hard though." He said and looked at her face worriedly. "Ah! Actually, you do look a bit worn out already. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay!" Tsumugi quickly looked away to hide her blushing face. "Please don't worry. I'm properly taking care of myself " She said.

"Alright, that's fine then." Gaku nodded his head and casually put an arm around her shoulder. "Well, let's go have fun now." He said as he saw some of the members calling them to join their tables. 

The blonde manager smiled and nodded her head. From the tables, Yamato was already yelling at Gaku to stop flirting with their manager again and Gaku would retort back at him and everything would be a loud chaotic mess again.

* * *

  
The group of male idols continued to chat among each other and laugh out loud between their stories and drinks but one particular laugh suddenly stood out among them.

The grey haired leader stared bewildered at the woman sitting beside him. Banri, who was caught in between Yuki and Momos fight and Yamato, who was stealing snacks from Mitsuki's plate immediately recognized the laugh and froze in their respective seats.

"T-Tsumugi? A-are you okay?" Gaku asked as she continued to giggle. Her face that was once slightly pale was now red and flushed down to her neck.

"Gwakwu~saaan. I'm shooper ultoraa happee. I just had a bestest drink!" Tsumugis voice drawled and looked up at him with the most cutest grin Gaku had ever seen in his whole life. The latter couldn't deny that she was still cute as heck even though she seemed really drunk and off character. "Huh? That's weird. Why do I see two of you? Are you the shoba dewivewee man? Why are you here?"

"W-what?"

She tried to clap her hands but they missed each other and she grinned at her own idea. "I know!! I'll intwoduce you to Gwaku-san! You two will be like twins!!"

"Tsumugi where did you get this?" He asked and stared at the glass in front of her. There were two similar drinks in front of her with the same color. One seemed like her iced tea drink and the other seemed to smell like a cocktail drink. She might have mistaken her own drink for another and got drunk while they were talking. 

Tsumugi shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno~ Was dwinking my tea and then jaa~jaan~! It turned into something more delicious." She said. "Like magwic!" She winked.

Gaku stared at her for a second and couldn't help but stifled a laugh. She was indeed drunk but still managed to answer his question, albeit in a very adorable drunk way. "ALRIGHT WHO LEFT THIS DRINK IN FRONT OF TSUMUGI!!" He yelled but everyone was either drunk or tipsy to even remember and all he got were incoherent answers from the tables.

"Gwakwu!" Tsumugi called again and place her hands on her chin and looked at him. "Gwakwu~~"

"Uh-oh. There...she goes. "Yamato sighed as he saw Gaku fall silent at the other table when Tsumugi called him by his first name without any honorifics. "Banri-san, our Manager is a goner. SOS!" He said and called the older manager for help. "We might need to take action now befo-"

TRIGGERS leader suddenly yelped and Yamato and Banri could only sigh before they could even reach him. The blond manager had clung herself on Gaku and started giggling while Japans now most wanted bachelor sat frozen in his seat with the woman he had been crushing on for years enveloping him in her warm embrace.

"Too late, Yamato-kun" Banri said face palmed.

"OHO! WHAT'S THIS DEVELOPMENT!!" Momo suddenly chirped in interest beside him. "Ah, Maneko-chan looks really drunk. Didn't she say she won't be drinking tonight?"

MEZZOs long haired manager massaged his throbbing temple and took another sip of his beer hoping it would help ease his growing headache. Otoharu would probably have his head if the news that Tsumugi got drunk again reaches him.  
  
"Gaku looks like he's enjoying it though. I GOTTA TAKE A PHOTO OF THIS!! Let's end our fight here, Yuki. This is more interesting." Momo laughed and Yuki nodded his head in amusement.

"You're right." Yuki said as he snorted at the face Gaku has been making while Tsumugi hugged his arm again.

The tension between the TRIGGERS leader and Idolish7 manager has been a favorite topic among their circle particularly with Yuki and Momo. It was also given that the two senior idols would do anything to see some kind of development from the two of them whenever they're all together for a joint project and would often played cupids for them. Of course, all their attempts would back fire in some way or another. Still they loved to tease Gaku about his obvious feelings for the manager and vice versa when they get a chance.

It was obvious how Tsumugis face would lit up in a different way whenever Gaku was around, how they not-so-secretly call and rabbit chat each other more often than the others and notice simplest advances Gaku would do like putting an arm around Tsumugi while the latter didn't seem to mind. However, tonight was far different from what most of the idols in their circle would often see. What they were witnessing looked like it was on a different level, a humorous one.

Momo chuckled and continued to snapped a few more photos of his subject until Nagis slightly drunk body pass by and strike several pose, completely blocking Momos view of Gaku and Tsumugi. 

"Momo-kun, please don't let anyone see those pho-ACTUALLY, stop taking photos." Banri groaned and tried to pull the younger idols hand down.

"Pfftt! Did Maneko-chan break Gaku? He hasn't moved an inch." Yuki laughed and failed to keep his composure as he continued to watch his kouhais.

"This is so funny. Did you know about this Ban-san?"Momo asked. "About Maneko-chan?"

The blue haired manager weakly nodded his head. "The reason why Tsumugi doesn't drink is....because of this. "He said as he presented Gaku and Tsumugis current situation from the other table to his friends. "She hugs the nearest person beside her and doesn't let go of him or her when she's drunk." He shuddered.

"Looks like you had your fair share huh?"Yuki grinned in interest.

"I could feel the Presidents killing intent when he saw Tsumugi started clinging on me. I thought I was done for it. Luckily, Yamato and Mitsuki were there and explained everything but....still" Banri shuddered as he remembered how their Presidents face darkened while sipping his can of beer that had been slightly crushed. "I thought I was facing death himself. Yamato was put on the same situation too before on a different occasion."

"Oh wow!~ Gwakwu~ you actwually have curly-curly hair" Tsumugi smiled as she reached for Gakus hair and twirled a few strands of his hair around her fingers. "Soo cute~." She giggled again. " Look its cu~tee~"

"Ts-Tsu..." Gaku felt his cheeks heat up and looked away from the blonde and asked for help from the others who were confused and amazed at the same time at them.

"AHHH! WHO DRANK MY DRINK?!" Sougo yelled and stared at the empty glass in front if Tsumugi. "It was my sou-sou special blend..." He pouted and Tamaki followed suit and dragged Sougo away as he continued to whine. 

"At least we found out who the culprit is..." Iori face palmed and looked at Gaku who still hasn't moved. "Yaotome-san, I hope you're not having any funny ideas on our manager." Iori warned the older idol. 

"NO!NO!...Never! More importantly, d-did you guys know?!" Gaku stuttered as he felt Tsumugi press her body closer to his and whine when a slightly drunk Riku tried to pull her away from him. "Wai-Nanase stop pulling her."

Yamato, now a bit sober approached the two and scratched his head. It was indeed gonna be a big mess if the president found out that his daughter got drunk again but you only live once. Gaku can deal with the consequences later and he's gonna do his two friends a favor. "Yaotome, she won't let go you until she falls asleep."

"Oka-"Gaku eyes widened and looked at the drunk Tsumugi and Yamato back and forth while trying to process everything. "Wait WHAT?!"

"Like I said. She's stuck with you for the rest of the night. Aren't you glad?" He teased and grabbed the can of beer sitting idly on top of Gaku's table 

"Of course I am...WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" Gaku said and looked at Tsumugi who still cling on him like a koala. "W-wait so the reason why Tsumugi doesn't drink is this?" He asked and Yamato just gave him a shrug before walking back to his table while yelling a "Have fun".

"Nikaido!!"

"Gwakwu~ oh!!!" Idolish7's so called perfect manager that most newbie staffs looked up to was this kind of drunk. She punched her a hand in the air and joined Sougo who somehow managed to pull out a wireless mic from somewhere and started singing Triggers song out loud while climbing on the table.

"AHH!! SOU-CHAN GET OFF THE TABLE!! DON'T ASK RYUU ANIKI TO STRIP?!!?"

"NANASE-SAN THATS NOT APPLE JUICE! THAT'S WHISKEY!!"

"IKOU WAKE ME UP...!!!"

* * *

Gaku sighed heavily as he fixed Tsumugis weight on his back. For the five years he had known her, this was the first time he had actually seen her this....drunk. He had seen her a bit tipsy during Tenn, Riku and her coming of age celebration 3 years ago but she was still able to hold herself up that time. Tonight a single cup single handed her. Whatever that mix Osaka Sougo did, it was.....something he didn't know if he should be thankful of or not.

"Gwakwu~ Tsumugi giggled as she rested her chin on his shoulders tiredly. "Poke!" She said as she poked her fingers on Gakus slightly flushed cheeks and giggled again. "It's so soft."

"Tsumugi..." He sighed for the nth time and silently cursed at Yamato. Idolish7's leader suggested Gaku to take Tsumugi to her apartment but he has to bring her home without a car because they're all intoxicated. Everyone else walked home as well. Ryuu and Tenn decided to bring another drunk Manager a.k.a Anesagi home after having a "friendly" drinking competition with Nagi. Re:vale were still up to do something else much to Okarins horror and was forced to join in whatever Momo said was fun while Banri had to make sure the rest of Idolish7 returns to their dorm safely. 

So here he is carrying a drunk manager on his back in the middle of the park at midnight. Not like he didn't like the idea of taking the girl he likes home but he imagined it differently and not in a situation where one was totally wasted while the other was still buzzed. Still, it did leave him and Tsumugi more time to spend together. This is probably the longest time he had with her in a long while and wouldn't probably get another chance like this again once Idolish7 gears up for their next nationwide tour. 

"Hey, Tsumugi."He pursed his lips for a moment and pondered on what to say next. "I actually was thinking of..."

"Mmh?" She hummed and sighed tiredly against his shoulder.

"No...nevermind." Gaku smiled lightly and changed his mind. He held her legs securely on his waist so she wouldn't fall back as they continued to walk through the park near her apartment in silence. "Go get a good rest. I'll make sure you get home safely." He said softly. "When you're sober let's have coffee and talk to each other again, okay?"

"Gwakwu-saaan..."

"Yeah..."

"Gwakwu-saaan you're cwool."

"Yeah..."

"Gwakwu-saan, you're really handsome."

"Yeah..."

"Gwakwu-san ?"

"Yeah...?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you sooner."

He laughed a little and nodded his head. " Yeah, me too. Sorry, I wasn't able to call you often during the tour."

"Gwakwu-san...?"

"Yeah..."

"I li...ke..."

Gaku stopped on his tracks and waited for Tsumugi to continue her words but it was only followed by her light snores.

"Are you serious ...?" Gaku mumbled and glanced over his shoulder to see Tsumugi had fallen asleep on his back. He could feel his cheeks heat up down to his neck and sighed in defeat. He'll probably hear the next few words some other time...hopefully "Tsumugi we're home."

* * *

"You really are one scary woman, Takanashi-san" Anesagi said on the phone.

Tsumugi pressed her forehead on her table while she held her phone on her ear. "Anesagi-san I already want to disappear right now. This is so embarrassing." She cried.

Apparently, Momo had forwarded the videos and photos he took during their little reunion to everyone's group rabbit chat the following day and it cause a whole lot of chaos. Their phones were vibrating and ringing without any signs of stopping throughout the morning.

"Not as much as I did! I WAS SITTING ON NAGI-KUNS LAP!! HIS LAP!!!"Anesagi yelled in horror. "AND I COULDNT EVEN REMEMBER THAT GLORIO--I MEAN EMBARASSING MOMENT?!" She quickly corrected herself and groaned. "Its good thing everyone's having a short 3 day off this week...I should probably book a vacation while I'm at it. "

"Let me join you please. I don't think I can show my face anymore. Especially to Gaku-san." Tsumugi groaned as she recalled the drunk video Momo took the previous night. She was clinging really close to Gaku and calling him by his first name without honorifics and giggling like a mad woman while singing Secret Night with Sougo who was twirling Ryuus necktie in the air. 

She lifted her head up and stared at the note on her table. _Eat this when you wake up _it read. A hangover soup was prepared before hand and covered with a cling wrap and left there the moment she woke up. She couldn't remember who made the soup nor could she remember getting into her apartment. She thought maybe Banri helped her get home and mentally noted to send him a thank you message later. 

"Uhmm, by the way where is Gaku-san? He hasn't replied to any of the messages yet?"

"Didn't I tell you? You're a one scary woman." Anesagi said. "W-wait Tenn!!"

"Takanashi-san? This is Kujou Tenn." Tenn said as he took their managers phone from her. "Gaku is still staring off to space as we speak. Apparently, he couldn't remember much of what transpired last night and saw the videos. "

"Huh?! Then..."

"He's probably disappointed and shocked everything happened when he was drunk." He chuckled "But it's fine you don't have to be worried. "

"B-but..."

Tenn smiled as he peeked in Gakus room. "Don't worry Takanashi-san, you're the only woman capable of making Japans most wanted bachelor this weak." He teased as he saw Gaku rewatch the videos sent to him with a flushed face. "You two will be okay. Bye Bye."

"W-wait!! Ku-Kujou-san?!Kujou san!!" Tsumugi yelled on her phone as Tenn ended the call. Her phone vibrated again and saw Momo had sent her a separate chat from their group and immediately grew bright red. 

_Momo: I thought the two of you wanted to see this~ ✿*,(*´◕ω◕`*)+✿.* Nice one Gaku-kun!_

_Momo: I wish you two HAPPYness~ Maneko-chan, Gaku-kun!!_

Attached along the chat was a short video of Gaku sneaking a kiss on the side of Tsumugis head in front of her apartment complex. Tsumugi paused the video and groaned. Her phone vibrated again and a follow up message from Momo arrived. 

_Momo: Last night scoop was awesome~ This has been Detective Momo and Yuki plus Okarins special after party coverage. Aren't you glad Maneko-chan (〃艸〃)♡♡ We're cheering for the two of you! ~_

_Momo: We'll set another party soon~_

"I'm never ever drinking again." Tsumugi groaned and vowed to herself again. She buried her flushed face on her arms and tried to calm her racing heart but every thing fails as she remembered the soft smile from Gaku before the video was cut off by Okarin at the background. Thanking Gaku would come later but for now she had to take care of her throbbing head and racing heart.


End file.
